Un no muy Querido diario
by Liz-cam
Summary: Sakura descubre que Sasuke tomó su diario por error y quiere recuperarlo, por lo que piensa meterse a escondidas a los vestidores del equipo de futbol.


_**Hola, un pequeño fic, espero les guste (no hay lemon, por si lo pareciera)**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Un no muy *Querido diario***

Llevó sus manos a su boca para tratar de calmarse y no gritar ahí mismo. Él tenía su diario, ¿quién? Sasuke Uchiha, el orgulloso, prepotente, soberbio, fastidioso y encantador chico del que desgraciadamente estaba enamorada, lo había aceptado al fin luego de no superar 6 meses de interrogaciones de Ino, su mejor amiga.

—No, no, no, no, no —repetía una y otra vez. La rubia sólo la miraba caminar de un lado a otro en una de las áreas del jardín de la escuela.

—Tranquilízate —le dijo para calmarla, pero era inútil, la chica llevaba los últimos tres cuartos de hora pensando en una solución a su problema— velo como una oportunidad.

—¿Una oportunidad? —Dijo histérica, desechando por completo su idea— ¡tiene mi diario! —explotó, agarrando sus cabellos rosas.

—Tú tienes la culpa por dejarlo buscar en tu mochila, además todas tus libretas son iguales, decoradas de una manera infantil, él no pudo distinguir entre tu diario y el cuaderno de Física —eso era, pero la pelirrosa lo entendía como un intento de Ino por defender al Uchiha.

—¡Le dije cuaderno blanco! —gritó, pensando cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para confundir el blanco del rosa.

—Un error, esas cosas pasan —Ino estaba hastiada de tanto escucharla quejarse por su mala suerte.

—¿Qué pasará si lo lee, si descubre que yo…? —no terminó la frase, era obvio que lo leería.

Todos sus secretos estaban ahí, incluyendo su amor escondido por él desde inicios de preparatoria, ya más de un año. Se dejó caer en las gradas completamente derrotada, no podía creer que las cosas terminaran así. Sasuke era un compañero de grupo, la estrella del equipo de futbol, el estudiante más deseado por las chicas y el más respetado por los hombres, nada más, quien de vez en cuando pedía sus apuntes para estudiar… Escondió su cara en sus brazos y piernas, ya no quería saber más, no pensar en las consecuencias, sólo desaparecer.

—Voy a recuperarlo —dijo decidida luego de cinco minutos de agonía llorando desconsolada. Ante sus palabras se levantó completamente dispuesta a terminar su difícil misión.

Dejó a Ino sin la posibilidad de decirle nada más y corrió atravesando el jardín de rosas para ir directo a su aula. Luego de unos minutos se detuvo frente a una puerta, respiró profundo y con el corazón en la mano la abrió, empujándola lentamente.

—Sakura —una voz cerca de ella la asustó, pero descubrió aliviada que solamente se trataba de su maestro Kakashi— ¿no deberías estar fuera? Si mal no recuerdo es su hora libre.

—Hola sensei, yo… buscaba a Sasuke, lo que pasa es que tiene un cuaderno que le presté —dijo mientras observaba el asiento de su compañero, pero no encontraba sus pertenencias a la vista.

—Sasuke se ha llevado sus cosas, debe estar en los entrenamientos de futbol —le recordó. ¡Eso es! Sería más sencillo aún colarse por los vestidores mientras él entrenaba, encontraría el diario, lo cambiaría por el de Física y asunto arreglado.

—¡Gracias Kakashi sensei! —gritó, desapareciendo del lugar en un santiamén luego de tomar su cuaderno.

Sakura llegó a los vestidores de hombres, procurando ser discreta y sobre todo cerciorándose de que nadie la viera entrar. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo de los casilleros, buscando en las bancas la mochila de Sasuke sin ningún éxito. Vio maravillada su objetivo, corrió y casi resbalaba. Tomó la mochila y la abrió rápido, dentro encontró lo que buscaba, su diario estaba intacto. Suspiró aliviada mientras sujetaba con fuerza su libreta que guardaba su secreto, su amor por Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sano y salvo —dijo sonriente. Estaba por irse cuando escuchó las voces de varias personas entrando a los vestidores. ¡Estaba perdida, la verían! Sasuke se enteraría de todo.

Rápido colocó el cuaderno de Física y cerró la mochila. Corrió hasta las regaderas y se metió en una, la cual era la única que tenía un compartimiento cerrado, pero lamentablemente se transparentaba un poco, sólo esperaba no ser descubierta. Abrió la regadera, no tenía más remedio que fingir ser un chico que tomaba una ducha.

El alboroto de gran parte, por no decir todos los miembros del equipo de futbol se escuchaba con toda claridad por las duchas. Todos los chicos comenzaron a desvestirse y ganar un lugar en las regaderas. Sakura había estado mojándose dentro desde que se sintió en peligro, esperaba que nadie notara su presencia, sobre todo si se daban cuenta que era una chica. Cerró los ojos y comenzó mentalmente a rezar. ¡Todos estaban ahí! Si la descubrían sería su fin y Sasuke lo sabría.

—¿Piensas invitar a Ino a la despedida del entrenador Gai? —preguntó un chico, pero Sakura conocía bien su voz, bastante bien.

—Sí, pero se lo diré en su casa, mañana iré a verla, —respondió el otro. Era amigo de Sasuke pero a este último no le agradaba del todo— mi preciosa puede gritarlo si se lo menciono en la escuela. ¿Tú invitarás a la fea de Sakura? —la pelirrosa apretó los puños.

—_Decidido. Mataré a Sai una vez fuera de aquí —_pensó la chica mientras reprimía los deseos de salir y poner a _**miss-sonrisas**_ en su lugar.

—No, Sakura-chan ya tiene quien la invite. Yo llevaré a Hinata —luego Sakura escuchó una risa nerviosa— aún no le digo nada pero confío en que me dirá que sí, ¡dattebayo!

—Naruto —dijo con voz seria el joven.

—Eh —lo alentó a continuar.

—¿Aún no te ha crecido? —Naruto puso los ojos en blanco mientras una cara roja veía a su compañero con reproche.

—¡Ya hablamos de eso!, ¡deja de mirarme! —Sakura prefirió no pensar en nada. Si no salía del agua terminaría igual que una pasa.

Estuvo alrededor de cuarenta minutos, hasta que el último chico salió. Pudo respirar más tranquila al no escuchar ninguna voz más. Cerró la regadera, fue un alivio no ser descubierta, sobre todo por estar ahí todo el tiempo sin ser echada por requerir la regadera en uso. Deslizó lentamente la puerta y puso un pie fuera. El piso mojado hizo que resbalara, pero antes de caer fue sujetada con fuerza para evitar el golpe. Al subir la vista pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Sasuke Uchiha, sosteniéndola y mirándola intensamente.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera justo en ese momento sobre sus ojos negros, hipnotizada por el abismo de sus perlas color azabache que no hacían más que observarla sin parpadear siquiera. Él era el único chico que quedaba, ¿por qué tenía que ser precisamente él? De tantos, era quien terminaba descubriendo su intromisión en los vestidores.

—Sa…su…ke, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? —formuló las palabras como pudo, las cuales se habían enredado anteriormente en su garganta.

—Hmp, creo que yo debería hacer esa pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí Sakura? —la soltó luego de decir sus últimas palabras.

—Yo… —se mordió el labio, no sabía exactamente que decir, no había inventado una escusa en caso de ser descubierta— pues verás…

Sasuke la observaba sin rodeos, mientras que la pelirrosa hacía hasta lo imposible por no encontrarse con esa mirada misteriosa y oscura que tanto le atraía. Fue peor ignorar su rostro, pues en ese momento se percató de lo poco que lo cubría. Tan sólo una toalla blanca cubriéndolo cintura abajo, aún podía tener buena parte de sus piernas al descubierto para su deleite, atléticas, dignas de un excelente jugador de futbol.

—¿Me encuentras interesante? —le dijo de pronto, haciendo que reaccionara, olvidando el plan de ignorar sus pozos negros.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al descubrir el creciente nerviosismo de su compañera de grupo.

—Que raro, yo creí que sí. ¿No eres tú quien escribió "el día que lo vi mi corazón dio un salto, su mirada, su seguridad y su forma de hablar me desarmaron por completo. Hoy sé que justo como el primer día, no puedo dejar de mirarlo"? —su boca se abrió lentamente a cada palabra que el Uchiha recitaba, ¡eran frases escritas del diario!, ¡su diario!

Sasuke aprovechó el estado de conmoción de Sakura para empujarla dentro del compartimiento de la regadera y cerró la puerta. Apenas cabían, estaban demasiado cerca como para pretender separarse. Cuando Sakura reaccionó fue para abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente al notar el rumbo de la situación. Su corazón estaba bombeando sangre el doble o triple de lo habitual.

—"Hoy durante las clases no pude dejar de observarlo, es tan inteligente, tan brillante que es imposible no notarlo. Sasuke es todo lo que nunca creí que podría pasarme" —los labios de Sakura temblaban, Sasuke había dado con su gran y escondido secreto— "Me gusta, Sasuke me gusta mucho pero él es demasiado genial para notar a alguien como yo. Me gustaría poder saber que se siente…

—¡Basta! —gritó la chica tapándose los oídos. El pelinegro terminó de recitar para observar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus orbes jade— no tenías por qué… —cerró sus ojos dejando salir más y mas lágrimas— ¡no tenías por que decirlo!

Quiso salir pero Sasuke la sujetó fuertemente de las muñecas, posicionando cada una de sus manos por encima de su cabeza, sosteniéndolas fuerte e inmovilizándola por completo. En ese momento ella estaba molesta, ¿cómo podía decirlo así de fácil?, ¿cómo se había atrevido a leer algo tan personal? Agachó su cabeza, pretendiendo llorar en silencio.

—Sakura—escuchó decir al azabache—Sakura, mírame, —su voz sonó un poco más autoritaria— así es como se siente.

Ella levantó su cabeza para segundos después sentir aprisionar sus labios con los suaves y atrevidos del Uchiha. Era un ritmo agradable de succión, como la saboreaba y como daba pequeños roces para intensificar de nuevo su contacto. Mordió su labio inferior haciendo que la chica soltara un pequeño grito que se ahogó en el beso. Aún la sujetaba, pero Sakura poco a poco se estaba rindiendo ante tal escena.

Ante la sensación que ocasionaba las caricias de los labios de su compañero, Sakura, sin ser conciente comenzó a soltar pequeños suspiros, tratando se seguirle el ritmo a su boca traviesa. El pelinegro, al saber la aprobación de Sakura dejó de sujetarla para posicionar sus manos en su delgada cintura, sintiendo sus ropas mojadas por su reciente baño no planeado.

Se separaron, Sasuke necesitaba del aire tanto como Sakura. La visión del pelinegro se centró en las ropas mojadas de su acompañante. La camisa escolar se traspasaba dejando ver un poco de su piel y el sostén blanco. Sin darle tiempo a la ojijade de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar se lanzó a su blanquecino cuello para besarlo, al mismo tiempo que ambas manos se colaban por debajo de su camisa blanca casi transparente.

Cerró sus ojos jade para dejarse llevar por la sensación de sentir los labios del Uchiha en su cuello. Sakura llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico para acariciar sus cabellos mojados. Sasuke estaba logrando que perdiera la conciencia. Sus ojos se expandieron al sentir como los botones de su camisa eran liberados, fue entonces que se sonrojó al máximo. Todo estaba mal, Sasuke estaba actuando así al conocer sus sentimientos, ¿por qué justo ahora? Dejó pensar a su cerebro, a Sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era un rato a solas con ella por pura y mera diversión.

—¡No! —gritó empujándolo y apartándolo bruscamente para después salir despavorida del sitio, aún mojada y con la camisa desabotonada.

El azabache no la detuvo, se quedó inmóvil observando como la pelirrosa corría lejos de él, presa del pánico. Se había precipitado. Entre pensamientos fijó su vista a la esquina de la ducha, mojado y manchado por la tinta se encontraba el diario de Sakura, lo que _**no**_ accidentalmente cogió de su mochila y había leído sin su permiso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Frontuda_, ¿por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy? _—la interrogaba Ino del otro lado del teléfono— _Kakashi sensei dijo que estabas enferma, ¿te encuentras bien?_

—Si Ino, no es nada grave. Tal vez el jueves este de regreso —le respondió. Aunque lo cierto era que no tenía nada, había fingido dolor de estómago para no tener que ver a Sasuke, no podría encararlo después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos el día de ayer.

—_¿Por qué no mañana? Ya qué, lamento no haber llamado temprano pero ¡Sai estuvo aquí! _—gritó emocionada, Sakura tuvo que separar unos centímetros el teléfono— me pidió ser su acompañante en la despedida que le hará el equipo de futbol al entrenador Gai este sábado, ya sabes, por su retiro a no se donde.

—Sí, escuché hablar de esa fiesta —Sai había cumplido en invitar a Ino. Ahora se preguntaba si Naruto había sido lo suficientemente valiente para invitar a la tímida ojiperla.

—_Te escuchas rara, ¿seguro que estas bien? _—Ino era demasiado persistente, pero aún sin poder verla sabía que algo le ocultaba Sakura.

—Que sí, Ino. Es sólo los efectos del encierro. Oye, ¿has visto a Sasuke? —peguntó sin poder evitarlo, no saber del pelinegro era algo que la estaba matando.

—_¿Sasuke? A decir verdad tuvo un problema hoy _—de inmediato se alarmó, ¿le había pasado algo?

—¿Qué tipo de problema?, ¡Ino! —la ojijade lucía desesperada.

—_Pues, peleó con uno de sus compañeros de equipo, dicen que le dejó la cara irreconocible al pobre de Deidara-kun _—terminó de explicar la rubia. Sakura estuvo más tranquila, pero no quería pensar el castigo que tendría Sasuke por su acción, ¿qué había pasado para alentarlo a hacer algo así? El pelinegro no era conflictivo.

No quiso preguntarle nada más a Ino, por el momento ya no quería torturarse con el pensamiento de Sasuke. Al menos por esa noche quería poder conciliar el sueño. Ya podría enterarse el jueves que es lo que había pasado.

Lamentablemente para Sakura, el día menos deseado llegó. Jueves. Su regreso a clases luego de haber fingido una enfermedad, todo por no verle la cara a Sasuke. Caminaba por la calle hacia la parada de autobús cuando escuchó el claxon de un auto a su lado, giró temerosa de creer que podría tratarse de Sasuke, pero entre aliviada y decepcionada, combinación rara, descubrió que era Deidara.

—¡Sakura, sube, te llevo! —dijo el chico con una sonrisa. Los golpes de la reciente pelea con el pelinegro se le notaban en gran parte de su rostro.

—Gracias, pero así estoy bien. Tomaré el autobús —respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa. Era raro, Deidara no solía hablarle mucho, ¿desde cuándo le ofrecía llevarla?

—Vamos, no seas tímida, que mi cara esté así no quiere decir que sea un pandillero —le insistió divertido. Con cierta duda subió al auto color blanco del rubio.

En todo el trayecto, Deidara habló del arte o algo así, en realidad Sakura apenas y lo escuchaba, toda su atención estaba puesta en Sasuke, ¿qué haría al verlo?, ¿qué le diría él?, ¿se acordaría siquiera de lo que había pasado entre ambos? Se mordió el labio al descubrir que estaban por llegar. Deidara aparcó el auto y los dos salieron.

—Gracias Deidara. Nos vemos —hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano pero las palabras de Deidara la frenaron.

—Sakura, quería preguntarte si quisieras acompañarme este sábado a la despedida que le organizamos al entrenador. Sería un honor para mí ir a tu lado —eso no se lo esperaba, no quería ser descortés, pero por otro lado no le apetecía ir a un lugar donde estaba por seguro un encuentro con el Uchiha.

—Lo siento, —justo en ese momento vio el convertible de Sasuke estacionarse unos metros más cerca de ellos— no estoy de ánimos para ir a una fiesta. Perdóname.

Con prisa dio media vuelta y salió huyendo antes de que Deidara, o peor aún, Sasuke la detuvieran para hablar. Suspiró aliviada dentro del baño de chicas, miró su reflejo en el gran espejo. Pudo leer su nerviosismo, lo que sentía no estaba simplemente en su corazón, sino también en su rostro, se le notaba la preocupación a un kilómetro de distancia. Si no desechaba todo mal pensamiento, pronto no Ino, sino toda la escuela lo notaría. Llevó sus manos a su cara y negó con la cabeza tratando de calmarse. En ese momento escuchó la puerta abrirse y giró para ver a la persona que entraba.

—¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que te dijo Deidara? —ver al pelinegro frente a ella luego de aquel día la hacían palidecer de pies a cabeza. Una imagen se formó de nuevo en su subconsciente, precisamente esa de Sasuke besándola.

—Sasuke —susurró, él pareció no tener mucha paciencia— ¿qué haces? Este es el baño de mujeres. —la penetrante mirada oscura la intimidaron, indicándole que eso nada le importaba— Nada, sólo hablamos.

—¿Qué es lo que te dijo? —repitió molesto al no recibir una respuesta concreta. De nuevo la pelirrosa comenzó a temblar, justo como aquella vez.

—Me invitó a la despedida de Gai sensei —contestó con al mirada al piso. El azabache no suavizó sus facciones, aún necesitaba saber algo más.

—¿Y qué le respondiste?

—Que no quería ir, ¿por qué te interesa lo que me diga? No te preocupes, no apareceré para arruinarte la noche —le dijo entre molesta y deprimida.

—No seas idiota, —se fue acercando a ella hasta quedar tan sólo medio paso de distancia— tu vendrás conmigo, —sujetó la corbata de la camisa escolar para acortar la distancia entre ellos en el momento que depositaba un húmedo y ansiado beso— tú y yo iremos juntos —susurró mientras su nariz rozaba con la suya, y de nuevo la besaba.

Sakura tardó en reaccionar. Necesitaba saber si eso era parte de su realidad y no un simple sueño. Lentamente posó sus manos en el pecho del chico y con gusto descubrió que lo que tocaba era él realmente. El pelinegro cortó el beso y la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero asustarte, así que iré más lento esta vez —la ojijade parpadeó varias veces.

¿Sasuke le daba tiempo? Según lo que había descubierto esos últimos días, el azabache era bastante impulsivo, aún así aceptaba sus condiciones. Él podía ver a través de ella. El timbre de inicio de clase se escuchó y al instante Sakura supo que ya era hora de irse. Cuando hubo caminado varios pasos hasta tomar la perilla de la puerta, el Uchiha la detuvo del brazo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún tengo algo que decirte. —y la jaló para que lo viera directo. Ambas miradas se encontraron— Escúchame bien, soy muy celoso, así que ni se te ocurra acercarte a Deidara, a él le interesas y me lo dejó muy claro. Te vio salir de los vestidores el otro día, después a mí.

—¿Por eso lo golpeaste?—Sasuke no respondió pero la pelirrosa sabía que era así. Se había enfrentado a Deidara por ella.

—El poder besarte y celarte te convierte en mi novia, —le comenzó a decir, Sakura se sonrojó un poco— y ser mi novia me da derecho a tocarte —le susurró al oído.

—Sasuke… —la miró sonrojada y segundos después él depositó un beso en su frente.

—Tú tienes la culpa al caer ese día justo en mis brazos. Ya sabía que estabas ahí, el diario no estaba en mi mochila y esa persona dentro del compartimiento estaba tardando demasiado. El punto es que verte completamente mojada y hermosa me hizo sacar mi lado más oculto, sólo tú puedes lograr descontrolarme Sakura —y besó sus mejillas, sus ojos, su nariz, su barbilla y por último su boca. Esta vez la ojijade respondió al instante y abrazó su cuello para acercarlo más a su cuerpo— si haces eso no saldremos nunca de este baño— le dijo entre el beso y posó sus manos en sus caderas.

A los segundos escucharon la perilla girar pero la puerta no se abría. Sakura se asustó un poco y quiso apartar a Sasuke pero éste la sujetó mientras sonreía. La pelirrosa estaba asustada, ¿quién estaba del otro lado? Debía ser una estudiante y la presencia del Uchiha en el baño de chicas no era exactamente bueno, no para alguien de mente sana, encontrarte a Sasuke en un baño si daba para imaginar bastantes cosas…

—Shhh… tranquila, aseguré la puerta al entrar. —dijo mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Al tiempo los jalones y golpes a la puerta cesaron y ambos estuvieron listos para salir antes de que pudiera venir el conserje a abrirla.

Sakura entró a clases y cinco minutos después lo hizo Sasuke, todo para evitar que pensaran que venían juntos, no querían un alboroto ese día. Fue así como concluyó la jornada, entre miradas discretas y sonrisas soñadoras por parte de Sakura, lo que Ino notó de inmediato, y para su sorpresa Sasuke conocía y aceptaba. Definitivamente, Ino se había perdido algo bastante bueno, pero ya tendría el resto de la tarde para sacarle la información a su risueña amiga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El día viernes después de clases, fue ese momento, al final del día en el que Sasuke alcanzó a Sakura mientras caminaba con Ino a la salida de la escuela. He ahí cuando su sonrisa se evaporó, todo por las palabras dichas por el pelinegro…

—Hmp, es tu nuevo diario, —le respondió ante la mirada interrogante de su ahora novia. Le mostró su nuevo diario, con pasta esponjosa y decoraciones coloridas pero nada infantiles, era obvio que lo había comprado— el otro se mojó, así que me tomé la libertad de escribirlo una vez más por ti. De este modo será más sencillo que alguien no lo confunda con una simple libreta —la cara de Sakura se desfiguraba por la noticia— las letras estaban un poco borrosas pero logré terminarlo.

—¡Tu!¡¿Leíste por completo mi diario? —le apuntó con el dedo índice mientras su ceño fruncido mostraba su actual estado. Ino se limitaba a mirar y observar a la reciente pareja tener su primera discusión, o más bien Sakura la tenía.

—Sí, —respondió simplemente, pero parecía divertido por la cólera de Sakura— no tienes por qué quejarte. —y dio un paso más cerca mientras continuaba hablando— Para que una relación funciones debe haber confianza, —más cerca— respeto —se inclinó un poco para quedar a escasos centímetros— y ningún tipo de secreto.

—Eres un irrespetuoso, mira que leer mi diario…

—No te preocupes, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo… porque no cualquiera podría adivinar que Sakura Haruno muere por hacer…

—¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! —su cara se tornó roja y corrió lo suficiente para perderse de vista.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo infantil que podría ser su novia, pero dentro se encontraba una chica asustadiza y al mismo tiempo lista para lo que se le presentara, en este caso la pelirrosa era muy valiente, pues lidiar con un Uchiha no sería nada fácil.

—Hmp, y se pone así por un simple sueño de viaje a Londres —el pelinegro se dio la vuelta para ir a su auto, dejando a Ino plantada en el mismo sitio, la verdad ella y su pelirrosa amiga habían llegado a pensar en algo más, algo que el estúpido y no querido diario ni siquiera contenía.

_Fin._

_0o0o0o0o0o0_

**_Que mente de Sakura ^_^_**

**_Si hay algo malo en el fic, agradecería si me lo hicieran saber. Gracias por leer. _**

**_Que pasen buen día, o noches... Bye!_**


End file.
